


Sherlock Preferences

by AquaticDinosaur



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Multi, Other, Preferences, john watson fluff, sherlock holmes fluff, sherlock preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticDinosaur/pseuds/AquaticDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preferences from TV show 'Sherlock"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time You Dance Together

**[Sherlock :](http://24.media.tumblr.com/549fd746288d403c8f0e00d23736a163/tumblr_msi1xtfSss1rdsl4ao8_500.gif)**  
        He's been really stressed out from all the jobs he's been taking lately, though he refuses to admit it. You're at his flat to help him out a bit, or at least try to. You're sitting on the couch with your legs crossed and he is sitting on the other side of the couch, hunched over the coffee table and looking at pictures of the crime scene. He groans in frustration and leans back against the couch, closing his eyes. He sighs before returning to his previous position not even thirty seconds after. It goes on like this for hours, and you can't take seeing him struggle like that anymore. You stand up and walk over to John's laptop. You open up YouTube and search up a song. You walk back over to Sherlock and hold out your hand to help him off the couch as the intro of "Staying Alive" starts blasting from the computer. He looks up from his papers to you, then to your hand. He stares for a minute, a little confused at first until you shake your hand and state "Dance." Plainly.  
        He smiles and laughs a bit, denying your request at first, but you insist and he gives in. He takes your hand an you two dance around the room together, both of you laughing and smiling. When the song is over you both stand in the middle of the room smiling at each other. "Ready to give it another go?" You ask him, looking at the paper-littered coffee table. He nods and you both go back to working, in a much better mood for this round.

* * *

**[John :](http://corefreedom.com/wp-content/uploads/animated-couple-hugging-2.gif)**  
        He took you out to dinner one night, at a fancy restaurant. You were surprised how beautiful the place was, and everyone there was dressed in clothes that you would wear at a wedding. You always ask to help pay, but John never lets you, and you feel a little guilty about it this time. It all looked so expensive. You had both finished your meals and were at the point in the night where you just kind of sit at the table and talk for a while. You were about to say something when an employee started playing slow piano music really loudly, and people started going to the middle of the floor and dancing with their dates. You looked at John and he looked from the floor to you. "Would you, uh, care to dance?" he asked shyly. You nodded and he smiled, standing up and holding his hand out to lead you to the dance floor. You two step and twirl to the beat, laughing in the middle of the floor together. When the song is finished you both go back to your table to pay the bill, and leave for home.


	2. The First Time You Meet

**Sherlock:**  
"So, how was your day?" you asked Molly.The girl smiled and took a swig from her glass of red wine.  
"Oh you know, the usual.Sherlock, the one I've told you about? Yeah, he seemed to be having a rough day, came into work hitting the corpses with a riding crop", said she as if that were a normal topic to discuss in friendly conversation.  
"Sounds like a nutter, if you ask me" you laughed, playfully.  
"Just your type" Molly nudged your side, and you both went into a fit of giggles."Happy birthday, Molls!" you exclaimed.  
"Yeah, here's to turning another year older"; You raised your glasses in unison, clinking the edges together, before finishing off the remainder of alcohol.Molly perched her elbow on the surface of the small table, laying her chin atop of the palm of her hand as she looked across  the restaurant."Oh no" she groaned.  
"What?" you asked her, but before your friend could even utter a word a taller man slid in the booth next to you.  
"Evening Molly" Sherlock said giving her a nod, then turning his gaze towards you, his head slightly tilting.Your mouth parted slightly, and eyes narrowing.  
"Molls, Who is thi--"  
"Sherlock, are you on a case?"  
"Oh" you said drawing the word out in realization."So this is--"  
"What ever makes you think that? Can I not just wish to congratulate you on the day of your birth?", Molly's eyes narrowed seeing that she wasn't buying it as Sherlock's eyes kept darting back and forth, from the middle of the room towards Molly and you.You could not help but stare at the strikingly handsome man, in awe.  
"Molly, please do tell your friend, if they can possibly stop ogling me" said Sherlock, snapping his head in your direction with a glare.You could not help but laugh, which seemingly caught Sherlock by surprise.Molly smirked turning her head away, pouring herself another glass.   
Sherlock's gaze danced across your features, leaving you to feel slightly exposed by his expression, as if he were reading your mind.  
"Who are you?" he asked, blinking his way into a much more calmer look.You gave him a soft smile and held out your hand, in which he only grasped in return.

  
**John:**  
 You rolled yourself out of bed, literally, and sauntered into your bathroom, turning the faucet on.You gave a long yawn and stepped inside the tub, pulling a little knob that made the shower head sprinkle out water.It was cold at first which in return made you shiver, but warmed up rather quickly.Not even thirty minutes it was until you stepped out onto the bathroom floor's mat, which caught the water droplets falling from your hair and bare body.You wrapped a towel around yourself, and stepped back into your room, pulling out a set of clothes you set up for yourself the night before to wear to work that morning.As you finished dressing, and lacing up  your shoes, you set off to a coffee shop which was only a few blocks away from your flat.You managed to get there somewhat early before there was to be a long line due, seeing as it was such a busy cafe.Once the cashier handed you back the coffee, she gave you a small smile and stated the cost for your beverage.You of course, payed and she bid you a good day.As you opened up the door to the shop, preparing to leave, you crashed into  ~~something~~ someone.The man flew back, yelling a string of curse words as he was dowsed in scolding hot coffee."Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" you asked apologetically. The other man just laughed as he shuddered off his coat, making eye contact with you.  
"Apart from getting soaked and suffering from first degree burns? Lovely" he smiled.


	3. Your First Romantic Moment

**Sherlock:**  
It was a 'dull' morning as Sherlock had put it. He had no cases that sparked interest in him whatsoever, he found all of them to be predictable and far too simple to a challenging mind like his.  You were both stuck inside anyways, as the rain came pouring down harshly from the sky slathered with gray clouds. Sherlock lay sprawled across the sofa, his nose stuffed into a book that sat comfortably on his chest, and you resting against the side of the counter making two cups of tea.You walked back into the living room, setting the mug down onto the coffee table, ready for Sherlock whenever he decided he wanted a cup. He however immediately picked the cup back up, taking a small sip seeing how it was still scolding hot. The taller man lifted his feet, as you settled aside him on the couch.He then stretched his long legs back over your lap, which in return made you roll your eyes. The lights began to flicker as a loud clap of thunder rumbled throughout the silent flat, lighting up the black sky. Sherlock set his book down as well as his mug, and looked up with narrowed eyes. Another roll of thunder sounded, then as you turned your gaze towards Sherlock with a slight frightened expression, the lights went out.You could hear Sherlock sigh after a pregnant minute of silence, and the consulting detective lifted his legs and stood up from the cushions."Sherlock?" you asked in a small voice, staring wide eyed into darkness. All you could hear now was the sound of bare feet drumming through the flat. "Sherlock?" you called again, louder then before.  
"Hold on" he called back, voice farther away. Sherlock rushed back into the living room, carrying a candle that only lit up the few inches that surrounded it. He was in fact carrying a bundle of much smaller candles, in which you weren't even aware he had. He used the previously lit stick of wax, to light the rest of them, and soon you were able to make out Sherlock's profile from the light each candle gave. You sighed and the taller man plopped down next to you, turning his gaze your way.  
"You're shivering" he murmured. You looked down to see that he was right, and suddenly your skin became increasingly aware of the cool room's temperature. Sherlock frowned and stood back up, disappearing into his room, only to emerge back out with his duvet. You laughed as he wrapped it around the both of you, giving the tip of your nose a quick peck. Sherlock sighed happily and wrapped his arms around your frame, you leaning into his touch. And soon after that, you both fell asleep, your face nuzzled into his neck and his nuzzled on to the top of your head. The lights flickered back on, but you two were both pre-occupied with sleep to even notice.  
  
 **John:**  
You decided to try and cook John dinner that night, before he got home from work. You thought it would be a nice gesture, a  _thank-you-for-being-wonderful_  treat, you suppose. You wanted to make something nice but not over the top so you went to the market to pick up the ingredients that were needed for the ratatouille. You rolled up your sleeves, and washed the onion and eggplant off. After disinfecting the table for reasons obvious, you grabbed the rather large rather sharp kitchen knife and began to chop away into the vegetable. The onion needed to be chopped, so you started off cutting into it in a vertical manner, the vegetable splitting in to two halves.You turned the piece onto it's side and cut into it horizontally now, going at a rather fast pace. You put all your focus into chopping the vegetables up, nearly scaring you out of your skin when the front door opened and slammed shut. You hissed in pain as you accidentally sliced your finger. Just as you held your hand up to observe how deep the cut was, John emerged through the door. He looked as if he were about to greet you, but stopped halfway before saying anything as he glanced between you, your finger, and the knife that lay next to the chopped onion. John immediately asked if your were alright, taking your hand in a gentle  manner, and leading you into the bathroom. You nodded, even though he knew you were lying. You sat down on the lid of the toilet, as he fished out a medical kit from underneath the sink.  
"Alright" he murmured to himself, crouching down in front of you and taking your hand once again. You winced as he cleaned the wound with some type of wipes, but followed after with putting an antibiotic cream over it. You found it rather silly that he even put the band-aid on for you, but it was still a sweet gesture.He kissed the bandaged finger, and smiled at you.  
" All better?" John asked, you laughed and nodded.  
"All better." 


	4. How You Cuddle

Sherlock:  
You both lay on your sides, facing one another. You lay your head in the crook of his neck and Sherlock rests his left hand on the slope of your hip, holding you close to him. He can feel the heat of your breath against his chest and you can see how his entire body moves when he breathes.   
  
John:   
You both face the same way, your back warm from the heat radiating of his torso. He rests his forehead in the slope of your neck to shoulder, able to smell your perfume and deodorant while you watch what ever is decent on the television - though most of it is just terrible acting and over-used plot lines.


End file.
